The Spy
by tthnj
Summary: Lillian Jean Smith is a thirteen year old super spy. She has the intelligence of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff's moves, and she can use a bow almost as well as Clint Barton himself. When she is captured by Shield nobody know's what to think. Fury wants her to live at Stark Tower in the Avengers custody so she can learn to trust Shield, and possibly become a Avenger.


It was noon and the Avengers were curious as to why they had all been called into Shield. They hadn't been called in all together since the whole Loki fiasco. Tony Stark was being his usual snarky self talking to Natasha.

"You know Shield should really up its security." Tony told Natasha also known as the Black Widow, a deadly super spy. "Jarvis hacks into your systems all the time."

"Tony, you and Jarvis are the reason that Shield needs to keep changing their document security." Natasha replied tiredly laying her head on Clint's shoulder. The super spies had just gotten back from a mission in Europe. Bruce Banner also looked tired, thought it was not due to a mission or time change. Bruce as well as the good Captain Steve Rodgers had moved into Stark tower, so that they could easily be reached by Shield if needed. Bruce had stayed up the night before to work on a project. The Stark tower had been repaired after the alien attack in record time. The repairs included Tony making Steve a gym and Bruce a lab. All of the Avengers had been laid back for awhile, living their lives. It was after Tony and Natasha had stopped talking that Director Nick Fury walked in.

"Nice to see you all." Nick told everyone. "But I called you in for a reason."

"And that would be?" Tony asked.

"We have a very dangerous super spy, Natasha and Clint found her while on a needed to find the spy that broke in to the Shield base in France. What they found was a thirteen year old girl." Nick stated to everyone.

"Why is she so important?" Steve questioned.

"It took Barton, me, and six other Shield agents to catch her. We finally caught her when Clint shot a sleep dart at her." Natasha explained. Tony, Steve, and Bruce looked astonished. The Widow paused for a moment before continuing "When she woke up three hours later she tried to kill herself using suicide pills that she had hidden in her bra."

"That is how we know that she has valuable information." Barton added on to Natasha's statement.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Bruce asked after a few moments. Fury answered.

"We want her in protective custody. I want whatever information she has, and other people probably want it too. It is really scary the intelligence she has, as high as yours, Tony. She could probably make an Iron Man suit if we gave her the supplies to, she is almost as good with a bow a Clint, she can do everything that Natasha can but with less experience. That is why you guys will take her to Avenger Tower and make her feel at home, maybe she will learn to trust us and tell us what she knows or join Shield."

"If she is going to be living in my tower, I want to meet her." Tony said after a few moments of silence. Fury nodded before silently leading them to a interrogation room. Looking through the one way glass Tony saw what looked like a innocent little girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure. Just barely a teenager, but Tony knew that in reality that this was a cold hearted spy, killer, and criminal.

"That's her?" Steve inquired.

"Yes that's the little brat that tried to kill me." Clint claimed.

"Can I meet her?" Tony probed. Fury nodded in reply while unlocking the door so Tony could get her. "One more thing, what is her name?"

"Lillian Jean Smith." Natasha said in a cold business like tone. Tony nodded before walking through the door.

~o~

Lillian had been sitting there for an hour, she knew the mirror was really one way glass. She also knew that Fury was probably going to kill her otherwise he would put her on the Avenger's team. She suddenly heard the lock click, a few moments passed before someone walked in. It was a very smug looking Tony stark.

"Hey Lillian Jean." He said like they were best friends, Tony had the biggest grin.

"Mr. Stark," Lillian acknowledged. Tony smirked at the tiny super spy.

"So looks like your coming home with me." Tony told her trying to break her stone face. He only saw slight emotion come across her cold face. It was not surprise or happiness, it was anger.

"Are we going now?" Lillian hissed, she was furious with this arrangement. Having to live with a sarcastic genius. Tony nodded, motioning Lillian to follow him out of the interrogation room. The second Tony's back was turned, Lillian ran up to him, kicking his legs so he would fall. After Tony fell to the ground Lillian quickly grabbed his arm, pinning him. She was just about to break his arm before she was interrupted by Steve Rodgers. Steve grabbed the girl by the arm so she would stop causing harm to Tony.

Lillian then started fighting Steve, using his size against him. Ducking and dodging when Steve tried to grab her and hitting him when possible. Eventually Clint and Natasha ran in, Natasha grabbed the girl while Clint distracted her.

Lillian had known the second she attacked Tony that she would be stopped. She knew that people were waiting on the other side of that glass. She just had to get her anger out on something. Fighting was relaxing, something she had been brought up to do. Lillian had been taught all her life to be a spy, kill people, and find information. She had a extremely high IQ making technology easy to master, she had hacked onto Shield's data base multiple times.

Now there she was being held to a wall by the infamous Black Widow. Surrounded by the Avengers, save for Bruce Banner and Thor. Lillian just didn't know what to do, she was so used to never being seen. She was a shadow, never in human contact unless she was killing someone. Lillian was torn from her thoughts when Tony spoke up.

"That, was mean." Said an out of breath Tony. Lillian stayed silent, staring into the eyes of Natasha Romanov. Lillian wanted to go back home, if that was what she could call it. A training center where she live with her father, an former member of Shield. He was now bent on destroying them, for killing his wife. Training his extremely smart daughter to kill.

"I'm going to let you go now, and you aren't going to hurt anyone. Okay?" Natasha stated staring into the girls eyes. Lillian nodded, and Natasha let her go. Natasha felt bad for the girl, she had gone through the same thing. Shield had made her life better though, they would help Lillian, Natasha knew it.

Lillian didn't speak the whole journey to Stark tower. The Avengers were all on edge knowing that they had to live with the girl. A thirteen year old super spy, as smart as Tony, with all of Natasha's moves, and she could use Clint's bow almost as well as Clint himself. They didn't know how any of this would work out...


End file.
